


[LMDM]邪恶的复方汤剂

by chattt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattt/pseuds/chattt
Summary: 卢修斯有时候为了满足自己邪恶的欲望，会和年轻的男孩来一发。唯一要求就是让对方喝下复方汤剂，变成德拉科的样子。那么，错误的时间出现在错误地点被拉上床，是谁的错？





	[LMDM]邪恶的复方汤剂

1.  
卢修斯·马尔福略有些烦躁。  
今晚是他猎艳的日子。  
猎物已经到手。  
用他挑剔的眼光来看，这个年轻的男孩长相凑合，身材凑合，他在这家酒吧挑不到更好的了。  
现在这个男孩正在不远处的客房换衣服，并且服用复方汤剂。

是的，复方汤剂才是重点！  
他隐秘的小心思就藏在这药水之下，欲火在面对他渐渐成熟诱人的儿子时越烧越旺，他只能摆起冷淡的面孔对待他的儿子，借以压制内心的野兽。  
他不能，也不想毁掉他们之间的关系。

于是，一个勉强能入眼的男孩，提前谈好条件，一瓶药水，事后的一忘皆空外加之前谈拢的金加隆。  
一个赝品，这就是目前他能想到的最佳解决方案。

不过今天这个男孩换衣服的时间是不是略久啊！  
他龌龊的小心思希望没有暴露在成衣店那些成精的人眼里。毕竟作为父亲，为儿子定制同样的两件衣服，应该不是什么奇怪的事吧。  
虽然把这些多余的、用在某些特殊用途的衣物锁在只有家主才能开启的密室里，多少显得有些变态。  
明明一个简单的变形咒就能解决，但却这样大费周章的，只可能还有些隐秘在里面。  
不过这都不是重点，重点在于今天德拉科穿的那件常服样式很简单，但清晰勾勒出他挺翘的小屁股，柔软的腰肢......卢修斯感到一股热流往下身而去。

复方汤剂有很大的缺陷，比如实际上它只能改变人的外貌。性格，气味，甚至体内敏感点，都不能一一模仿出来。这让卢修斯觉得非常遗憾，尤其是最后一点。他只能靠想象来打发深夜寂寞的时光。

走廊上。  
德拉科目瞪口呆的看着眼前这个和他长得一模一样，衣服也一模一样的人。  
他下意识的来了一发“昏昏倒地”

———————————  
问：“卢修斯先生定制的德拉科的备用衣物是拿来干什么的？”  
答：“多比知道！老主人是个变态！他吩咐我们要把小主人更换下来的衣服拿给他，并在衣服上施一个“保鲜咒”！多比有一次看到老主人拿着小主人的衣服自慰！”

2.  
他走到门前，希望不会看到什么限制级的场景，毕竟这已经是深夜了，不过有陌生人顶着他的样子出现在庄园里，他认为这件事情需要尽快报告给父亲。

他正准备敲门，门却开了。门口出现了一个穿着浴袍神情慵懒的卢修斯。不过他的脸上带着点怒火，这让德拉科开始怀疑这个时间是否是正确的。

“父亲，我......”  
他的话没有说完，就被卢修斯堵住了。用嘴。  
一个吻。  
嗯不是嘴唇相互摩挲的那种，是一个带有侵略欲的，舌头相互纠缠的那种。  
他被吻的迷迷糊糊。

那个男孩还是来了，听到走廊传来的脚步声，卢修斯挑眉。不过他迟到了，他不明白洗个澡换身衣服怎么会用这么久。于是他带着怒气抢先开了门。

他的怒气消失了，转变成了侵略的欲望。  
这个男孩演技不错，看来他想当个演员也不是说说而已。他果然很有天赋，看他模仿的德拉科是多么像呀！神情，动作，仿佛是他儿子本人出现在这里。  
开口称呼他为父亲，简直太优秀了！瞬间带入角色，比之前那些愚蠢的家伙顶着德拉科的样貌叫他“马尔福先生”高出不知道多少个段数。他可以去拿魔法界的奥斯卡了！  
不过经验是不是有点少？一个吻而已，就连呼吸都忘记了。不过看到他因为吃惊而瞪圆的眼睛，因为情动显得有些湿漉漉的，噢梅林！他不禁加快了手上脱衣服的动作。

等德拉科神智清醒过来，刚刚他只是被父亲这么突然的动作给搞得傻了一下，他发现他已经全身赤裸的躺在柔软的床上了。这一新发现不由使他脸红了。

不过下一秒，他的脸蛋就熟透了。他的父亲，他敬爱的父亲，正在给他口！！！  
德拉科不知所措的伸手，想推开伏在他下身的人的脑袋。  
天啊！这是怎样灵巧的舌头！原本沉寂的小德拉科在这种刺激下颤巍巍的站了起来。他本来打算推开的手变成了抓着他父亲的头发，甚至是拽着头发往身下撞去。  
不得不说年轻人控制力可能稍差，至少此时的德拉科已经忘记了他是谁他在哪儿他来干什么的，全副身心集中到身下灵活作乱的舌头上。

嘶，这有点疼。原本稍微不满的卢修斯看到他的反应满意的笑了。在看到身下人身体毫无反应的时候他有点儿生气，屈尊来给他口算是对他表演的奖励吧。不过这孩子软绵绵的小手拽着头发还是有点疼，不过这刺激了卢修斯，他想他可能需要粗暴一点，让他意识到他抓住自己的头发是个怎样的错误。

他试探性的用手指戳戳闭合的小穴，看到那里由于受惊收紧了两下。  
看起来没有过经验。  
这有点麻烦呀！处男什么的，明明刚才才决定要粗暴一点！  
他念了个无杖的改良版“清洁一新”，决定放弃使用润滑扩张咒，采取原始做法，用涂抹了润滑液的手指戳了进去。  
他慢慢增加这手指，不老实的在小穴里戳刺，寻找敏感点，心里感叹复方汤剂这一缺陷，外表模仿的再像，里面还是原本服药人的特质，他多希望通过魔药得知德拉科体内的敏感点，在每晚孤身一人的春梦里像现在一样探索儿子的身体，观察他的反应，那该多么有趣啊！

德拉科整个人软在床上，前后夹击让他放弃反抗。灵活的舌头把他照料的方方面面，讨厌的手指故意划过他从未碰触过的敏感处，在边缘来回试探，唔，讨厌！他呜咽着呻吟着，试图通过肢体动作告诉身下人别再试探了，要疯掉了！

看到身下人没有什么不良反应，卢修斯暗暗松了口气，他不想把你情我愿的做爱搞得像强奸。不过身下人的反应也很有趣，明明没有经验，扩张的时候意外的放松，甚至还能无师自通的收缩着咬紧体内的手指。这样的催促下还能忍？他吐出对方很精神的小兄弟，给自己已经硬的开始流水的阴茎上抹了些润滑，毕竟对方是第一次，润滑是必须的。不过他开始考虑下一次减少润滑身下人会有什么样的反应，那会很有趣，不是吗？

德拉科茫然的发现体内作乱的手指和舔弄自己的舌头都失去了踪影。他试图收紧小屁股，感受到了一片空虚。这时有手指轻轻摩挲着他的股沟，有点湿漉漉的，他不由按照那只手的暗示放松了下来，感觉到一个热热的东西蹭了蹭，之后猛的插了进来。

“啊——”痛！真的好疼！他喊了一声，眼睛里开始有水出现，他抽搐着，在床上挪动着，试图摆脱体内那热热的东西，那玩意虽然只是浅浅的插入了一点，但对于一个新手，即使扩张过了，但尺寸差异导致这是必然的。

“Dad，疼...”德拉科眼巴巴的望向父亲，泪眼朦胧中只能看到他亮闪闪的金发，不过这不耽误他向他撒娇。

不过他错了。他体内的火热瞬间胀大了一圈。他抽噎着，把头埋入父亲的怀里。

噢梅林！这真是要了他的老命！男孩体内热热的，还一下一下收缩着，他得花费很大精力控制着自己暂停让对方适应。他安抚的亲吻着，一手撸着男孩的有点疲软的阴茎一手在后穴周围按摩着。他自豪于他的控制力。然而下一秒身下的孩子哭唧唧的叫他爸爸，还对他撒娇。  
玩家卢修斯·马尔福受到一万点伤害。

“我的小龙...”他有点分不清这是现实还是一场梦了，他的儿子像小时候一样对他撒娇，在他还在他体内的时候！

“放松，放松好么宝贝儿”他的理智离他而去了。他不管了，这真是一场美好得过分的梦境。他换了个姿势，侧躺在床上，把儿子转过身来面对着他，就像小时候那样安抚他，轻轻环抱着他，捋着他濡湿的头毛，被汗水覆盖着的光滑的脊背，在他额头上，脸颊上印下一个个湿湿的吻。

安抚是有效果的。面前人的体内不再紧绷，肌肉也开始放松下来，他的脸红红的，用还带着水光的眼睛看着他。  
这是个无声的邀请。  
卢修斯试探性的往里挤了挤，还算比较顺利。除去肠肉火热的吸吮着他，挽留着他。

终于，卢修斯完全进入了德拉科的体内。他愿意沉迷其中。注意到德拉科适应了，他开始大力抽插起来，尽可能的全根抽出，再全根没入。  
看着原本娇羞的闭合小穴由粉白色变成深红色，抽插时带出的体液在周边被打成白色沫状，卢修斯感到很有成就感。  
德拉科无师自通的学会了通过肌肉运动进行的小幅度摩擦轻微角度转动，让两个人都很爽。  
作为挑衅的报复，卢修斯开始恶劣的戳刺摩擦，尽力避开直戳高潮点，直到听到德拉科开口求饶才满足了他。

两人就这么开心的大战了一夜，于清晨才迷糊的睡了过去。

3.*后续  
神清气爽一觉好眠的卢修斯清醒了过来，摸到身边光滑的年轻肉体，闭着眼睛回味了一下昨晚的大战。就好像他真的和德拉科睡了一般。  
卢修斯：心满意足心满意足。  
他表示这个年轻人很有演戏的天赋，可以考虑开一家娱乐公司给他，并保持长期的炮友关系。毕竟在床上还兢兢业业表演得像的可真不多见，至少很敬业了。  
就在他考虑要不要早上再来一发的时候，他感受到身边人醒了。  
“爸爸，早上好。”德拉科嘟囔一声，任睡正睡得不知天昏地暗时有人骚扰都不会很开心。他用脸蹭蹭卢修斯，推开卢修斯作恶的手，又陷入了黑甜乡。  
卢修斯：惊慌失措惊慌失措。  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆车四十米，三十米前戏
> 
> 卢爹可能喝多了假酒(所以眼神差自说自话)。  
> 大家都没太有节操的样子(虽然本文没有写)。
> 
> 写完神清气爽脸大了一圈(本质是被戳到了雷点所以懒癌自己动手哭呀洗)。


End file.
